


Just A Thought

by Jerza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerza/pseuds/Jerza
Summary: Everything is over. The enemy has been defeated. Still, Levi feels incomplete





	Just A Thought

What if, Levi survived it all, the  fights, the pain, everything until the end

  
  And when they finally saw the ocean somebody would ask him   
" _Isn't it breathtaking_??"  
The only thing he answered was   
" _I've seen better..._ "

   All he could think of was the endless blue oceans of the eyes that once belonged to the love of his life and that now only belong to his memories

   He thought about downing in the ocean quite often, thinking about whether or not it would feel the same as it used to, falling into the infinite blue of his soulmate's eyes 

   After all, there was nothing left for him on earth anymore, he was free  to use his wings, fly back to his love and stay with him for all eternity 


End file.
